woops
by Miapet
Summary: I accidentally storied. Loose drabble of self indulgence. Which is really just a self insert with no love interest or anything. Can't guarantee I'll finish it.
1. This was indeed a dilemma

[6.22.2013]

I saw him running. So happy about it, yet from what was trailing behind him, one would think the exact opposite. I too felt a smile edge my lips. But I was weird and saw beauty in the frightening.

It had rows and rows and /rows/ of teeth. Walking on four legs, a free set scraping at the sidewalk and windows. I moved out of the way as the man passed by, dressed in a tweed coat and suspenders. I should have complimented him on the fabulous bow tie. Instead, I took action. I didn't have a whole lot of time to think things through, but I had rope. I don't usually carry rope around with me, but dad was doing a side job. I couldn't remember why he needed it but it worked nicely wrapped around a post. Looping and holding it tight against a lamp post I held on as the creature ran straight into it. The jerk of the catch nearly yanked me to the ground. I barely caught myself. Letting out a yelp, I pulled back. It snarled and faced me. Oh. Maybe I should have thought a little longer.

It lunged. stopped only by the rope which it had tangled itself in. I fell backwards, quickly scrambling to my feet. I should have run, but I was only a sprinter, I wouldn't get very far. Instead, I kind of just made a long string of evasive maneuvers. They weren't very useful but just enough to keep me alive. The claws and teeth were just as beautiful up close as they were before, just a bit more... dangerous. It took a lash at my leg, taking a large chunk of flesh.

"HOLY-" I hissed, limping back fast. I fell again, scrambling backwards. It was dead set on getting rid of me.

Well this was indeed a random end. I thought about how maybe I lived a good life as I waited for an arm ripped off or my core punctured by talon. Instead, I heard a shrill electronic noise, yelping, and a zap.

Opening one eye, I observed no more monster, but a woosh of smoke, and the tweed gentleman. He was more out of breath than I, but the smile never left his face. Goofy. That's how I could describe it. He laughed.

"Oh that was brilliant! Thank you!" He said with a British accent.

"You didn't kill it did you?" I asked. The smile grew wider as he shook his head.

"Nah, just sent it back where it belongs." He pointed upwards. "Lar'upa quadrant five's gonna keep a better hold on her now." He was very confident in his statement. "You need to keep better track of your limbs." He added.

Looking at my calf-which was indeed spilling quite a bit of blood. my eyebrows raised.

"Oh." Was all I could say. It took another moment for the pain to really settle in. I wheezed. "ow." The man pulled a long long bandage from his inside pocket. Like seriously a lot longer than I expected. Deep pockets indeed.

"You shouldn't get involved with random people's monsters." He said, wrapping my leg. I laughed a little.

"You shouldn't have walked your monster in this area. Don't you know Asheville is the weird capital in the world?"

"I've heard it once or twice." He finished up with my leg. "Probably best if you don't walk on that for a few days." He pulled out a small device and pointed it at my leg. It made that electronic noise I heard before. Glowing a wonderfully vibrant green. It extended with a pop and he observed it carefully.

"Yes. 4 days at most."

"Cool beans. That is a very fancy device you have there." I commented.

"Sonic!" He piped up. I raised eyebrows and gave an amused expression. As if addressing a child.

"Oh, how exciting~ I bet it has a beautiful singing voice." He laughed.

"Maybe so I've never tried it that way before!" He helped me up, I winced at the pain. Ah yes. It would be difficult to help dad now.

"Ah." I wheezed. "This is not going to be a fun week. You wouldn't happen to have a time machine would you? I could use a few backwards days to heal. I'm sure I could successfully avoid myself." I joked.

"Overlapping time line? Interesting way to recover." Balancing on my good foot, I brushed off my suit jacket.

"Great for vacations I hear." He looked me in the eyes, then at my outfit. Sad that I ruined a perfectly good pair of skinny jeans. Or maybe they were now more fashionable since covered in blood. My converses might not recover either.

"Actually." A light went off in his uniquely shaped head. Kind of square, rounded off. Funny. But human all the same. "I know a place where you could get healed in a few hours. One place will do it in seconds, but me and the cats don't see eye to eye anymore." He trailed off on his own thoughts.

"You're not gonna sell me weed or anything right?"

"Why would I do that?" He looked at me with a truly questioning face. Innocent and very offended at the thought. Well pardon me Mr. Bow tie. I shrugged.

"Most fancy things are illusions of grandeur here." I stated. "Or something of the sniffable/smokable sort. Didn't plan on swinging that way last I checked."

"Smart" He said, pointing his sonic thing at me. "Sobriety is important." Well now he sounds like those "Don't do drugs" kinda guys. Good I suppose. But I knew better.

"What if I did though?"

"Did what?" I asked.

"Have a time machine?"

"Well.. I'd have to get a background check, and then talk to my parents, and-" The phone rang. "Speaking of which" I answered the phone. "Hi." I chirped to my dad on the other end. He proceeded to ask where I was, in his usual way. Making it seem like a joke, but yet, still always my fault. I explained that I had a pedestrian accident, but he seemed to think it was just me being clumsy. He never said it outright, but I always had the feeling he was disappointed in my short comings, and wanted more from my success. Finishing the call, he told me to forget going to work if I didn't feel well. But I could hear the tone in his voice. Well. That was wonderful.

"Apologies." I stated, looking back at the tweed man. "I believe we're done here sir. Am i good enough to drive?" Those happier feelings I had were gone. Well. Not completely, but a great deal of frustration covered them pretty good. The tweed gentleman looked at me, scanning my expression with his eyes. I forced a smile, no need for the foreigner to get worried about little old me. I'D BE FINE.

"Yes." He said as he kept a thinking face. "Your leg should manage. And I suppose we are. Thanks again~" I nodded.

"No problem, bro. Have a wonderful life."

With a turn of the heel, I limped off. I tried not to limp, but it was difficult. I had only gone a few blocks, I could see my car in the distance. Little white thing. Just sitting there. He was patient with me and my inconsistent driving skills. Hopefully I wouldn't kill myself driving.

It was when I pulled out my keys, flipping them out of my bag, that I heard a familiar voice.

"WAIT" It called. I looked up, and around me. It was the tweed man. Though he must have taken the scenic route, with thorns and bushes, because he was all sorts of torn up. Out of breath, he pointed a finger.

"I (breath) lied (gasp). (wheeze)no driving" I blinked, looked towards my car and then back at the man.

"Well okay then." He pulled from his coat a licences plate and handed it to me. It was beaten up badly, and were those burns? I limped over to the back of my car, comparing the numbers.  
They were the same. I raised my eyebrows slowly, and turned to the man.

"Thank you, Mr. Bow tie."

"Call me (gasp) the Doctor" I looked at him, and then at my car. It was calling my name. I gave my baby a pat.

"Sorry, Treble." I frowned. The Doctor man stood up straight, trying to breathe again. I waited a bit, folding my arms.

"So Mr. Doctor."

"Just Doctor is fine."

"Mr. Just Doctor. I take it this is the proof of that time machine you so conveniently had on hand."

"It does space too." He added."I could get you back right here, all healed up and ready to go help your dad~"

"mm.. Strange British man. I'm afraid I'm still not quite convinced."

"I saved you from a potential crash." He pointed out in slight desperation.

"Finicky aren't you? As you originally stated I'd be fine."

"I was wrong, and I fixed it. Time traveler!" He pointed out.

"I'm needed here."

"But do you need to be here?" I tilted my head at his statement. "Think about it. Think. Back to the last time you had time to yourself. Isn't easy is it?" He stated. Great now he was getting all deep on me. "But you don't like to take risks. You have control of your life and that's the way you like it. Even if, something else seems much more exciting, you know where you're safe." He looked at me, like he was really reading me. It was unnerving, unsettling, and caught me off guard. "Or rather, _they_ are safe." He took a step closer and his voice hushed. "They will be alright." He nodded at me, with the most earnest face I had seen in a long time. "And you will be too. I promise." I opened my mouth, but the witty comebacks did not show up. "It's just one trip. Think of it as thanks for the help-or rather "sorry". For the leg thing."

Ah. This was indeed a dilemma. It wasn't like I didn't need a get away. But with a complete stranger? what would dad think?

Then again. Dad didn't really seem to have any other reaction to my life choices but disappointment. So. If he was telling the truth, maybe dad wouldn't have to know at all. And if he was lying... chances are I'd die or be kidnapped. Eh. At this point. I was caring less and less. I could handle myself. I think I could make it...

I held tight to that there licence plate. That was my time travel proof. A small piece of metal deciding my fate with a adorably dressed stranger. Hah. My life.

"Okay." I held my breath. "One trip. Anything suspicious and I pepper spray your face."


	2. TO CANADA

I stood in front of the so called "Time Machine", observing it for a long time. I didn't look at his face, but the Doctor had childish pride written all over it.

"Well" I slowly began. "I like the blue." I wasn't usually a fan of blue, but this shade in particular was old. Older was usually better.

"Yes the blue" He swung back and forth a little, clasping his hands together with a satisfied breath. "The most bluest blue in the universe~" The strange man looked as if he were about to declare his love in poems. The horrible but heart felt kind. He really liked his wooden Police Box I suppose. I had to admit, it was rather fabulous. But if that was the size, I was going to have to kindly decline.

"I hope it's bigger than it looks, because I don't see me riding anywhere in that with another person."

"Trust me!" He said with his happy grin. "There's plenty of room." I motioned for tweed Doctor to go in first. No way I was having a man come behind me in a small space.

"After you, then." I stated, giving him an observant eye. He shrugged, and sauntered to the door. Standing in front of it, he snapped his fingers. As if his head could get any bigger; and the doors creaked wide open, like magic. Or snap-on technology (the obvious alternative of clap-on). Folding my arms at his little stunt, I decided I might as well look inside.

Well then. That was unexpected.

Inside was more insides than could have fit in a normal wooden collection of boards and things. This was something impressive indeed. Like an implosion from the inside, where all the expanded stuff decided to not. I slowly inched closer to the doorway, looking over everything as I went. I wasn't much a fan of the colors, and there was a great lack in them, but the metal was definitely fancy. I took my first step inside and it echoed throughout the structure. My mouth was probably so wide open, I could have fit my foot in it.

"So what do you think?" Began the doctor, leaning on a console thingamajigger in the center. "I've heard it all." I couldn't stop a smile from smacking my face. Meandering from one end of the console to the other, I took a second to just listen. A quiet hum, a sort of pulsing noise surrounded the space. And what a lot of space that was.

"It's beautiful." I stated simply, holding back a sigh. "Does it have a name?"

"TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." He answered happily. I rose my eyebrows, watching as he pressed buttons and pulled levers.

"So no Irrelative Dimensions? Alternate Universes?" I mentioned, watching as he shuffled across from me to where I could not see what levers he messed with.

"Not exactly, no." He answered with a pointing finger from around the clear column, He pressed some buttons on a number pad to the side and dragging a hanging monitor closer to him.

"Why?"

"Dimension Travel is extremely dangerous. The process emits a form of energy that could hurt the TARDIS. And the TARDIS get's it's power from the time space of _this_ dimension" He pushed some more buttons. Or at least I think he did. Couldn't see what he was doing. I took a seat in a chair/bench beside me, crossing my legs. I held back a hiss of pain. Hah, I forgot I battled an alien monster.

"What if you could transfer that other-dimensional energy into usable fuel for your pretty blue box?" I suggested, sifting in the seat to ease the pain. "Or maybe, something smaller, less use of power and such. Like say a portal making thingy." As I rambled on a bit, I saw the Doctor peek from behind his monitor. He gave me a look for a little while.

"Interesting…-Maybe." He said contemplatively, overlapping his statements in a hurry. It wasn't an interested contemplation, more of the 'you thought of it and I didn't' kind of thought. Or maybe he thought of it, and it didn't work. "Sounds like you've thought a bit about this stuff before." I shrugged.

"Remember though, I asked about the time machine first." He smiled a stupid smile, his eyebrows raised as he thought of the fact that I did indeed 'ask first'.

"Yes you did!" He then grew a bit worried. "You don't time travel often, do you?" I nearly burst out laughing. But didn't, because that would be rude.

"Do I _look_ like I've traveled often?" He made a flabbergasted mumble jumbled string of almost words, pointing his sonic at me as if he were pointing a knowing finger.

"Well, prepared, yes!"

Oh yeah. Sometimes I forgot I wore goggles. I made a 'PSH' noise and waved a hand.

"The farthest I've been is Michigan." Yes looks was as far as I could go in the realm of science fiction. Or adventure. Or anything really. But I got so busy living a responsible life, all my adventure needs were pushed aside. I think at one point I decided if I looked the part, the other parts would fall into place. Of course I never assumed it would _work_. But here we are...

"Michigan's a good place! Not the best, but good!" The Doctor seemed to like his time traveling tangents. I tried circling us back to the mission at hand.

"And how far from Michigan is this place of healing?" I asked. The Doctor pulled one last lever and got ready to push a big red button.

"It's much higher than Michigan. And very much in the future!" He dramatically pushed the button, and the whole room shook. I clung to the side arms of my chair, trying not to put too much pressure on my leg. Easier said than done lemme tell ya.

Now wait… were we going to future Canada?


End file.
